The present invention relates to a connector cap for linkage between an electrical cable and an elbowed high-voltage output shaft of an ignition device.
It is well-known that there is a need to prevent misfiring in internal combustion engines that are equipped with a catalytic converter. When misfiring occurs, the gasoline located in the cylinder is sent directly to the catalytic converter and soon damages it.
Consequently, it is essential to assure the electrical continuity of the spark plug power supply circuit, in other words the high-voltage circuit between this spark plug and the output of the ignition device, coil, igniter or distributor. This electrical circuit is made up of a high-voltage cable, one end of which is mounted on the spark plug and the other end of which is mounted on the high-voltage shaft of the ignition device.
Disconnection of the cable from the high-voltage shaft can occur either from incorrect placement, for instance during a repair operation, or from the shocks or vibration that normally occurs during operation of the engine on which the ignition device is mounted.
Solutions to this problem have already been proposed, for straight high-voltage shafts. These solutions employ an intermediate connection device between the cable and the shaft. This device is in the form of a pancake, with the high-voltage cable connected in its plane. This pancake is connected to the ignition device by latching in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the cable.
However, this intermediate device has the disadvantage of being bulky. Moreover, this solution is not applicable to the case of elbowed high-voltage shafts.
The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages.